A Dragon's Scale
by ClairyCherry
Summary: What would you do if you find a dragon that's completely helpless, and is hated throughout the entire town? Would you bring it to the authorities or run away from it? What Mikan Yukihira did, she chose neither. She decides to hide him, and later finds out that they're soul mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I wish I did. This is loosely based off how to train your dragon, but the plot is mine.**

A Dragon's Scale

Chapter

One

I love going to the beach, something about it always draws me in like a siren's song to a lonely fisherman that's looking for enchanting love. I breath in the familiar smell of the salty air, and bathe in the beaming sun that's glittering upon my tanned skin.

"Gee, what a beautiful morning for sea shell hunting!" I exclaim to myself jubilantly. I usually get up very early so that I can have the beach all to myself. It's like my personal sanctuary and a beautiful place that I can call my own for awhile.

I take off my flip flops, sinking my feet into the wet, yellow sand. Without a moment of hesitation, I dive myself in a large ocean wave. I hold my breath as long as I can before I swim up to the surface. I climb up a huge rock, and gaze at the boundaries that's beyond the ocean. There's another island, that is not too far from my home, which is the Yukihira island. However, the island that I'm gazing out at is no tropical paradise like my home.

The Hyuuga island is the realm of the dragons, where our worst enemies are settled at. I'm not sure how long we've been mortal enemies, but according to my Oji-chan ancient tales, I will have to say a very long time. The dragons are big bullies, they usually terrorize our town once a month and take things from us like rotten thieves. The nerve of them, I tell you. What is their problem with us? What did my ancient family line do, to make the dragons hate us so much?

I shake my head furiously, trying to clear my mind from the negative thoughts I'm having. I have a mission I need to be doing; hunt for pretty seashells and sell them at the annual Alice festival tonight. Speaking of which, I think I see one now, it's winking in the water like a shiny rabbit coin.

I dive back into the water, swimming all the way down in the oceanic trench and gingerly pick it up. I smile in triumph, and swim back up to the surface again. As I observe the peculiar red and black textures of it, I realize this is not a sea shell, it's a dragon's scale. Oh, Kamisama!

I heard a legend about dragon scales, it will only glow when a dragon finds it one true love and they're souls will intertwine for all eternity. I almost feel bad for this particular dragon, he or she might never be available to find their partner. They might be our enemies, but they still have emotions like everyone else.

I'm debating if I should throw it back in the water or put it in my satchel? In the end, I'm going to keep it. I want to use the dragon scale as a resource, so that I can maybe understand these creatures better.

I jump back into the water, and start swimming back to shore. I'm desperate to get home and hit the books of what type of dragon is compatible to this scale. I laugh giddily, putting my flops back on and holding onto my satchel for dear life. I hope I don't look suspicious, and stick out like a sore thumb as I pass by the town members.

However, getting notice by the town members is the least of my problems. The clear blue sky is getting swallowed up by a smoky mist, and reddish flames are hitting the trees.

"Dragons, retreat to your positions!" I hear someone yell, and I hear the panic bell blaring throughout the entire town. I start running towards my home, praying that I can get home safely.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and I would love to hear your thoughts:}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, or How To Train your Dragon. But the plot is all mine:}**

 **Anilissa: Thank you so much, for your comment":}**

 **Newroz: Thank you so much for your comment.:} I sort of lost inspiration for the last one, but this one is going to be my main focus. But thank you for reading my other one, I really appreciate it.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much, for your comment. A little spoiler, they finally meet!:}**

Chapter

2

My vision is very blurry, it's so hard to see if I'm even on the right path towards my house. I start coughing severely, and I keep on bumping into the town's people.

"It's the Hyuuga Dragon clan, run for your lives!" I hear someone exclaim, frantically.

Uh oh, I need to get out of here right now. The King of the Dragons and his family members are by far the worst creatures that can cause a destruction in this town. So I wasn't surprised that everyone huddle around me are in a frenzy by this news.

Somebody pushes me harshly out of their way, making me tumble down a rolling hill. Small fuzzy black dots consumes my vision and I realize that I'm about to pass out. The darkness is covering me up like a blanket, and my consciousness is getting lost at sea

The sound of the soothing waves, beckons me to come out of my slumber. As I gradually get up, I spit out the bitter sand that's in my mouth. Yuck! Getting sand in my mouth or even my ears, is never pleasant.

White-hot stars are twinkling above the entire indigo sky, and a crimson moon is illuminating the night. I've been out of it throughout the entire day?! I need to get home, my family must be worried about me. Oh Kamisama, my mom, Yuka, is probably going ballistic right now.

Seeing that the entire town is dark, I'm guessing the Alice Festival must have cancelled, given on what happened today. It's too bad, now we have to wait for another crimson moon like this one, to come out next year. Argh! This is so aggravating, I was so looking forward to the festival today.

Wait a minute, the dragon scale, I hope it didn't fall out of my satchel. I open it up quickly, sighing in relief when I see it in there, but I notice something strange about it. It's radiantly glowing like a flame, and the light is forming out into an arrow.

I'm contemplating if I should follow on where this arrow will take me? Or should I just ignore it and be on my merry way? Nah, this is just too tempting to ignore.

I start walking further down the beach, following the strange arrow as a guide, until it directly points at something caught in a huge net. Whatever is trapped in there, it's really massive and it's making swishing sounds.

I hesitantly touch it, muffling a scream when I see that it's a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a Hyuuga dragon. The dragon's intimidating red eyes are staring through my frighten hazel ones, I don't move an inch.

It sees the glowing dragon scale in my sweaty palm, and it tries to swipe it away with its scaly tail. I jolt back from it, noticing that its tail is compatible to the scale.

"This is yours, isn't it," I ask the dragon, but it came out more like a fact. It growls for a response, making the sandy ground vibrate.

"I should turn you into the authorities, or even kill you because your clan have caused nothing but destruction to our town!" I grab a sharp dagger from my satchel while I rant out to the dragon. The dragon doesn't move, just waiting for me to kill it like every sane person would do, but I didn't. I cut the net, and throw it away once it's disposable.

"You may be my enemy, and you have killed hundreds of my people, but we have killed thousands, of yours too." The dragon stares at me in bewilderment, probably thinking that I'm crazy. I may be diluted, but I'm no killer.

Before I can even blink, it tries to fly up in the sky, but some invisible force is dragging it back down. Turns out, the dragon scale is keeping the dragon on a tight leash, literally.

"Woah, easy there, you're going to wake up the entire town!" I try to calm it down, but the dragon wasn't having it. This stubborn dragon, doesn't know when to quit.

Slowly, but surely, it finally calms down. It wraps its gigantic, red wings around its black body. I cautiously approach it, but then slowly start walking back as it's transformed into a teenage boy, a naked boy to be more exact.

I can feel my face blushing a tomato red, and I block my eyes to save my innocents. "Uh, pervert!" I screech loudly.

"Oye, stupid girl, stop screaming, won't you!" He speaks, the dragon or naked teenage boy speaks.

I slowly put my hands away from my eyes, trying to focus on his face, instead of gaping at his body.

"You talk, wait, you can talk?" He rolls his eyes at me, finding my question ridicule I guess.

"Yes, I can talk, in your language and in mine. Listen, I'm not sure how this is possible, and I can't believe the Gods have chosen you as my eternal, soul mate." Ummm, soul mate?

"Since the Gods chose you as my partner, you are now my Dragon Bride, congratulations," I can detect deep sarcasm in his tone, and he applauds in mockery.

"I'm sixteen years old, I can't get married yet, I'm still too young!" I throw my hands in the air in exasperation, and pace around in circles. While the teenage boy attempts to get on his shaky legs, but fails miserably.

"Hey, don't strain yourself, you can get yourself hurt," I notice his breathing is irregular, and his forehead is sweating. I sit criss cross, as he puts his entire head on my knees. I try to shake him awake, but I think he's knocked out.

What should I do now?


End file.
